


Non voglio che lo dimentichi.

by fiorisuilampioni



Series: Solo noi due [8]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: FIFA Club World Cup, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Some Fluff, This two make me soft, pichabros
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorisuilampioni/pseuds/fiorisuilampioni
Summary: Era dovuto uscire.La fitta che lo aveva colpito lo aveva paralizzato per un attimo, eppure stava bene fino a pochi minuti prima e la sessione di allentamento del giorno prima era andata bene.E gli viene quasi da piangere mentre si accascia al suolo chiedendo il cambio, perché non se la sente.





	Non voglio che lo dimentichi.

**Author's Note:**

> Sono tornata, di nuovo con questi due.  
> Si sono presi il mio cuore e non posso fare a meno di scrivere cose tra di loro soprattutto dopo quello che è successo al mondiale.  
> Ho scritto questa tipo il giorno dopo la partita ma poi mi sonoscordata di metterla perchè tendo a essere una cattiva persona ma who cares.  
> Quindi eccoci qui.  
> Vi lascio leggere!!
> 
> Lascio qui anche il mio tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fiorisuilampioni  
> E il mio twitter: @Nerdinella

Era dovuto uscire.   
La fitta che lo aveva colpito lo aveva paralizzato per un attimo, eppure stava bene fino a pochi minuti prima e la sessione di allentamento del giorno prima era andata bene.  
E gli viene quasi da piangere mentre si accascia al suolo chiedendo il cambio, perché non se la sente.

Non guardi in faccia quasi nessuno mentre esci dal campo, sai che non reggeresti lo sguardo di nessuno, che non reggeresti lo sguardo preoccupato di Isco mentre esci dal campo tenendoti a malapena in piedi.

La nausea che ti colpisce appena arrivi negli spogliatoi e qualcosa che cerchi di nascondere a tutte le persone che hai attorno e che iniziano subito a trattarti.  
Non senti più dolore ora che sei steso sul lettino, un asciugamano per nascondere le lacrime che sai di aver lì pronte per uscire, non avresti mai voluto lasciare i tuoi compagni lì da soli, volevi essere con loro in campo e conquistarti quel posto per cui lavori da quando sei lì. 

Vorresti solo tornare in albergo in quel momento e nasconderti da tutti per un po’ pur di non vedere le loro espressioni quando sarebbero rientrati negli spogliatoi.  
Sai che avete vinto, lo avverti nell’aria quando i primi tecnici entrano nello spogliatoio. 

Sei seduto sul lettino, il ghiaccio nella zona interna della coscia e sul viso il miglior sorriso che riesci a fare.  
Prima di andare alle docce arrivano tutti da te ad abbracciarti. Sergio sembra voglia stritolarti le ossa mentre lascia diversi baci sulla tua guancia e sulla punta del naso giusto per farti ridere.

Non sai se al mondo possa esistere un capitano migliore di lui.  
“Andrà tutto bene, ok? Niente muso!”

“Lo so, avrei voluto aiutarvi.”  
Gli rispondi abbassando appena la testa ma Sergio te la solleva e quando lo guardi sai che andrà tutto bene senza che lui abbia bisogno di aggiungere altro.  
Marcelo è più o meno lo stesso. Ti travolge con il suo affetto, lo fanno anche tutti gli altri.

Isco resta indietro, lo hai visto preparare le sue cose e poi le tue mentre tutti venivano ad abbracciarti.  
Ti fa sorridere il modo in cui si prende cura di te, lo fa con una dolcezza assurda nell’ultimo periodo e sai quanto gli costi dimostrare tutto quello, ma sei felice che lo faccia per te, perché sa che per te è importante.

Gli sorridi dolcemente quando lo vedi guardarti e leggi tutta la preoccupazione che si porta dentro in quel momento, per se stesso e per te.  
E’ Karim a riportarti lontano da Isco, quando ti abbraccia e il suo profumo prende il sopravvento su tutto il resto. Non sai come faresti senza il maggiore certi giorni, sia in passato che ora.

Il legame che avete costruito ha stupito te più di quanto abbia fatto con Karim ma ti piace che sia cosi, che tra di voi ci sia quel genere di amicizia che non ha bisogno di parole, come sul campo da calcio quando non ti serve guardare per sapere che Karim è lì.  
“Posso fare qualcosa per te?”

Il suo viso è vicinissimo al tuo e senti il suo respiro sulle labbra, ti viene naturale poggiare la fronte sulla sua mentre ti nascondi tra le sue braccia.  
“No, voglio solo tornare in stanza e smettere di pensare a questa cosa.”

“Sono certo che qualcuno conosce sicuramente un modo per distrarti da tutto!”  
Ridete entrambi e poi un colpo di tosse vi fa girare appena e Isco lì che vi guarda con l’aria di chi si sta trattenendo dal dire qualcosa.  
Sai quanto sia geloso di Karim, non te lo ha detto lui direttamente lo ha fatto Sergio in un giorno di Novembre non troppo freddo a Madrid.

Te lo aveva detto perché sapeva che Isco non lo avrebbe mai fatto con quella calma.  
Gli sorridi dolcemente prima di lasciare ancora un bacio sulla guancia di Karim prima di vederlo andare via.

Quando Karim vi lascia da soli ti concentri di nuovo su Isco, Isco che rimane leggermente lontano da te a guardarti, le vostre borse pronte vicino ai vostri armadietti.  
“Hai intenzione di darmi un abbraccio?”

Gli dici ridendo e allungando una mano verso di lui che la prende e si avvicina a te fino a stringerti tra le braccia.  
E ti senti al sicuro in quel momento, quando sei con Isco ti senti al sicuro, è stato cosi dal primo momento nonostante tutte le difficoltà che avete avuto per stare insieme davvero. Ora è tutto diverso.

“Sono geloso.”  
E’ appena un sussurro e per un attimo pensi di averlo immaginato ma poi due labbra si poggiano delicate sul tuo collo lasciandoci sopra un bacio.  
“Non credo di poter amare qualcuno nel modo in cui amo te, Isco. Nessuno e non serve che sei geloso di qualcuno, forse solo di Isco Jr. Lui mi ha già preso il cuore.”

Sorridete di nuovo entrambi e lo senti stringerti più forte.  
Non ti guarda, sai che gli viene difficile essere cosi diretto quando si tratta dei suoi sentimenti e gli accarezzi leggermente la schiena come per dirgli che va bene.  
Quando vi staccate non sai quanto tempo sia passato e gli lasci un piccolo bacio sulle labbra.

“Andiamo? Possiamo aspettare gli altri in autobus!”  
Lasci che ti aiuti ad alzarti e che recuperi le vostre cose mentre tu comunichi allo staff che avreste aspettato al bus. Il dolore è diminuito un sacco da quando sei uscito dal campo ma sai che sarà ancora lunga.

Il silenzio di Isco ti preoccupa per questo quando siete quasi arrivati cerchi di attirare la sua attenzione.  
“Ehi, va tutto bene? Ho detto qualcosa di sbagliato?”

Nonostante la situazione tra di voi ora sia più tranquilla e chiara hai sempre la paura di allontanarlo da te in qualche modo e sai che è totalmente irrazionale tutto questo ma non sai come comportarti.

“No, non pensarlo neanche. Vorrei solo essere in grado di dirti quello che..”  
“Isco, non serve lo sai. So cosa provi e non devi ripeterlo sempre.”

Gli sorride e gli accarezzi il viso prima di sederti. Non ti importa che non lo dica sempre, lo rende più speciale quando lo fa e non ti è importato cambiare quel piccolo aspetto di te per rendere felice lui.

“Però ti amo e non voglio che lo dimentichi.”  
Te lo dice sedendosi vicino a te e poggiando la testa sulla tua spalla mentre la sua mano cerca la tua per intrecciare le vostre dita, ed è tutto perfetto.  
“Non lo dimentico, scemo!”

“E sono sempre geloso, Karim ti tocca un sacco.”  
Ridacchi appena e poggi la testa sulla sua godendoti appieno la sua vicinanza in quel momento.  
“Credo a lui piaccia prenderti un po’ in giro!”

“Beh, prima o poi ti bacio davanti a tutti nel modo che piace a te e vediamo chi prova ad avvicinarsi nuovamente a te, ecco!”

Non hai bisogno di vederlo per sapere che ha un adorabile broncio dipinto sul viso e ti prometti di cancellarlo appena arrivati in albergo.  
E non lo ammetterai mai, ne con Isco ne con qualcun altro che ogni volta che il maggiore ripete che ti ama è sempre come se fosse la prima volta, che non importa che non lo dica sempre basta che continui a dirtelo in giornate come quelle.

In periodi in cui sembra andare tutto a rotoli e niente sembra poter tornare al posto giusto. Ti basta che Isco in momenti come quelli ti dica che ti ama e allora sai che andrà tutto bene.  
Lo sai quando arrivate finalmente in camera e lui finalmente ti bacia.

Lo sai mentre ti prende in braccio e ti fa stendere a letto sotto di lui.  
E lo sai ancora perché ti dice ancora una volta che ti ama, che non potrebbe vivere senza di te.

Non lo ripete spesso ma tu sai che ti ama, ed è quella consapevolezza che ti fa credere che andrà tutto bene.  
Che supererete quel periodo e dimostrerete a tutti di che pasta siete fatti.

Lo sai con certezza quando, ancora una volta, ti ripete che ti ama.


End file.
